


Les dieux du Grand Nord et l'enfant

by chonaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Inuit Mythology
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, UST, happily adopted, pré-bunny ice and fire, trickster mentor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corbeau assista au naufrage parce qu’il entendit une prière à son intention, celle d’une femme presque défunte, blême et faible, suppliante et glacée. L’homme était déjà mort et l’enfant luttait pour ne pas laisser les vagues salées l’engloutir.</p><p>« Laisse-le, souffla Sedna des profondeurs, laisse-le Corbeau.<br/>- Je pensais que seuls les orphelins pouvaient t’émouvoir mieux que les prières d’un shaman, femme de la mer.<br/>- Corbeau, si cet enfant meurt, je veux le prendre dans mes bras, plutôt que le savoir seul dans la neige.<br/>- Bien, je le laisse, si tu viens auprès de moi. » fut sa réponse quand il posa ses pattes sur le bois mouillé et salé d’un débris, les serres serrées. Ecartant bois et glace, son ancienne femme émergea de la mer, les longues mèches noires et emmêlées coulaient avec lourdeur sur ses joues creuses et son torse, avant de flotter aux creux des vagues. Elle lui accorda un regard amusé quand il alla s’installer sur son épaule, se lovant contre son cou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les dieux du Grand Nord et l'enfant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts), [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts), [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



Corbeau assista au naufrage parce qu’il entendit une prière à son intention, celle d’une femme presque défunte, blême et faible, suppliante et glacée. L’homme était déjà mort et l’enfant luttait pour ne pas laisser les vagues salées l’engloutir.

« Laisse-le, souffla Sedna des profondeurs, laisse-le Corbeau.  
\- Je pensais que seuls les orphelins pouvaient t’émouvoir mieux que les prières d’un shaman, femme de la mer.  
\- Corbeau, si cet enfant meurt, je veux le prendre dans mes bras, plutôt que le savoir seul dans la neige.  
\- Bien, je le laisse, si tu viens auprès de moi. » fut sa réponse quand il posa ses pattes sur le bois mouillé et salé d’un débris, les serres serrées. Ecartant bois et glace, son ancienne femme émergea de la mer, les longues mèches noires et emmêlées coulaient avec lourdeur sur ses joues creuses et son torse, avant de flotter aux creux des vagues. Elle lui accorda un regard amusé quand il alla s’installer sur son épaule, se lovant contre son cou.  
  
« C’est toujours bon de te revoir, ma femme.  
\- Ancienne femme, Corbeau, depuis des millénaires. » précisa d’un ton froid l’esprit, avec un léger rictus naissant sur ses lèvres bleutées. De la froideur s’était installée dans ses yeux noirs, acérée, comme la lame du couteau de son père tranchant ses doigts. Elle fixa l’enfant qui dérivait, tremblant comme elle autrefois, quand elle était humaine et que le vent d’une tempête soufflait sans merci. Elle tressaillit presque quand elle sentit les plumes de l’aile de Corbeau sur sa joue creuse, la surprise chassa un temps la colère de son visage.  
  
« C’est un de mes regrets, ma chère ancienne femme. » dit Corbeau sans aucune trace d’ironie. Ce fut la raison du silence de Sedna. Finalement, elle répondit d’une voix froide, mais sans dureté : « Pas autant que moi. Mais viens, ancien époux, viens chercher mon futur enfant. »  
Doucement, elle s’avança pour suivre l’objet de son désir, l’orphelin et le futur mort, Corbeau la suivant en planant auprès d’elle. « Je pensais que tu voulais te faire consolatrice, Sedna, non pas tortionnaire.  
\- C’est le cas, Corbeau. Pourquoi me parler ainsi ?  
\- Très chère, tu parles comme si sa mort était inéluctable. » note son ancien époux en se plaçant devant elle, voletant près de son visage, ses yeux dorés dans les siens, noirs. « Pourtant, la vie n’est-elle pas pleine de surprises ? Pourquoi croire en une mort certaine quand il pourrait aussi bien vivre ?  
\- Mais enfin, que veux-tu dire ? » insista Sedna, avec une froideur redoublée. « Sa famille est morte. Il n’a plus rien, comment pourrait-il vivre ? »  
Elle fronça les sourcils et son visage se fit sombre : « Oserais-tu manquer à ta parole et l’aider, en dépit de ma demande ? »  
  
Puis, la femme de la mer ajouta, d’une voix plus dure : « N’en fais rien si c’est le cas, s’il est trop faible, il mourra peu importe ce que tu feras. Et alors, je mettrai des siècles à te pardonner de lui avoir choisi une vie aussi courte plutôt que de mourir dans mes bras. »  
Corbeau croassa et Sedna crut qu’il partait, quand il dériva seulement en cercle autour d’elle, les plumes hérissées comme celles d’un poussin, la voix outragée et amusée à la fois.  
« Moi, manquer à ma parole, mais comment cela pourrait-être possible ? Surtout une parole donnée à toi, Sedna ?  
\- Comment cela pourrait être possible ? Mon cher, tu es un fripon, manipuler est une passion, tromper est l’essence même de ton être. Ne m’as-tu pas séduite en te faisant passer pour un homme, il y a des millénaires de ça ?  
\- Ça ne t’a pas empêchée de m’aimer, en ce temps-là.  
\- J’étais jeune et belle, alors.  
\- Peu importe les siècles, tu seras toujours belle à mes yeux, Sedna. » avoua Corbeau avec douceur. En réponse, son ancienne femme esquissa un sourire et sortit une de ses mains sans doigts de l’eau. Corbeau s’y posa sans attendre, son bec touchant les lèvres mouillées et salées, comme aux premiers jours de leur mariage.  
  
« Tu restes le même, Corbeau. »  
La voix avait perdu de son accent glacial, maintenant douce et triste. « Beau flatteur, beau parleur. Mon ancien époux et la raison pour laquelle je suis encore vivante dans ce monde. »  
Corbeau sentit la paume froide sur son dos, mouillant ses plumes en une caresse dépourvue de chaleur physique. Pourtant, il ferma un instant les yeux, tremblant de froid, de plaisir. Il les rouvrit sur les moignons de la main de Sedna, dont la couleur entre le rouge profond et le noirâtre n’était pas partie malgré les millénaires.  
« La raison pour laquelle je ne pourrai jamais mourir. »  
La tendresse demeurait, mais un fond d’amertume était réapparu, comme de la vase sortant d’une eau claire et limpide.  
Corbeau croassa, de surprise, de regret, d’acquiescement ou simplement par réflexe, aucun des deux ne saurait de le dire et s’en souciaient. Sedna laissa sa main tomber dans l’eau sans que Corbeau s’envolât, au contraire, il se laissa submerger par les vagues pour mieux se transformer en flétan, se glissant ainsi près de son ancienne femme, pour lui toucher la peau douce et glacée, la frôler et la caresser de son petit corps écaillé. Elle coula un regard où se lisait une tendresse nouvelle et ancienne à la fois, afin de se glisser dans l’eau. Pourtant, Sedna ne joua pas avec lui.  
Au contraire, elle se dirigea vers son but de départ, l’enfant qui luttait encore pour survivre.  
La planche de bois sur laquelle il s’était accroché se disloquait petit à petit, ses petits pieds battaient l’onde et Corbeau-Flétan pouvait à peine entendre ses cris et ses pleurs.  
  
« Tu vois mon ancien époux, il lutte, il souffre, dit Sedna, avec sa voix la plus profonde, celle qu’elle prenait avec les shamans autrefois, quand ils venaient la visiter dans son palais au fond des abysses. Il n’a plus rien à espérer, il serait plus simple pour lui de mourir ici, dans mes bras. »  
  
Elle tendit ses bras mutilés vers la forme qui se mouvait encore dans la lumière du jour qui se rependait à la surface quand ils nageaient dans l’ombre. La femme-mer s’approchait de plus en plus, bientôt, elle toucherait le corps minuscule pour mieux le plonger et effacer ses larmes dans l’eau de la mer, le souffle disparaissant de sa gorge au profit des vagues.  
  
« Sedna, mon ancienne femme, attends.  
\- Quoi donc, Corbeau ? » feula-elle en se tournant vers le Corbeau-Flétan, ses traits maintenant dépourvus de douceur ou de mélancolie, ses yeux noirs d’abime intenses dans l’eau, les marques de son visage rendues plus visibles par la crispation de son visage, la fureur contenue qu’elle pouvait laisser échapper quand elle le voulait. Ses longues mèches sombres se mouvaient sans fin dans son élément, faisant comme un halo autour d’elle. Encore une fois, Corbeau s’était transformé. Il n’était plus le poisson, il était Corbeau, sans vraiment l’être. Il avait repris la forme humaine, celle que Sedna connaissait comme son seul, unique et ancien époux et amant. Il pouvait encore respirer sous l’eau, car il était Corbeau, cependant, ses mouvements s’étaient alourdis et ses cheveux-plumes soulignaient son visage amaigri et ses joues creuses. Malgré cette maigreur, Corbeau-Homme avait toujours cette étincelle rusée dans ses yeux d’un brun doré et il souriait quand Sedna vient vers lui, tournant le dos à l’enfant, des mèches brunes passant sur son visage marqué, les mains sans doigts prenant en tenaille Corbeau, comme si Sedna voulait le capturer, pour l’embrasser ou le tuer, ça, seule elle pouvait savoir. Pendant un temps, Corbeau repensa au lendemain du drame originel, quand il apprit que d’humaine, elle était devenue esprit de la mer, de bien des façons, plus terrible et forte que lui-même.  
  
« Ne t’ai-je pas dit que la vie est pleine de surprise ? Remontons à la surface, je te prouverais mes dires. » Il joignit le geste à la parole en remontant en plusieurs brassées quand il suffit seulement à Sedna d’un mouvement pour avoir de nouveau sa tête hors de l’eau, voyant le dos de l’enfant, les fourrures mouillées de son vêtement, l’eau qui lui coulait sur la nuque, son hoquet et les mèches trempées et ébouriffées par le vent comme les plumes d’un poussin noyé.  
Elle tendit la main pour le retenir, pour l’attraper, pour le consoler dans ses bras parce qu’aucun enfant ne devait dériver ainsi quand personne n’était là pour le secourir. Cependant, Corbeau-Homme arrêta son geste en prenant son bras. Sedna sentait son corps derrière elle, son souffle et sa voix à son oreille, le menton sur son épaule.  
  
« Regarde sur la rive. »  
Elle suivit sa demande seulement après l’avoir foudroyé du regard, plus par curiosité que par obéissance. Sedna n’avait jamais aimé qu’on lui donnât des ordres, c’était l’une de ses principales raisons de ses refus répétés de prendre un mari parmi ses prétendants. Corbeau l’avait fait rire au lieu d’ordonner, ce qui n’était pas le cas ici, même si elle aurait aisément pu qualifier la phrase de mauvaise plaisanterie.  
  
« Il n’y a rien à voir, Corbeau, seulement un étranger au cœur de glace. Je le connais, Corbeau, mieux que toi, répondit-elle d’une voix dédaigneuse. Sila et ses fils, les esprits du vent m’ont rapportés ses paroles d’amour à une morte qu’il a figée pour la garder belle au lieu de la laisser reprendre le cycle des réincarnations. Le petit Narssuk de l’ouest m’a dit que son abri était un palais de métal et de neige sans bruit, ni rire. Son frère, Pompeja de l’est m’a rapporté ses paroles de haine et de regret, d’amour et d’envie de mourir. Seul Nanook est venu pour rapporter qu’il avait prit sous son aile deux de ses plus jeunes enfants... »  
Elle s’interrompit d’elle-même pendant qu’un sourire se formait sur les lèvres fines de son époux, ressortant ainsi ses pattes d’oies au coin des yeux et lui donnant un air plus rusé et malicieux encore. Sedna s’écarta encore de lui, son visage renfrogné, sans douceur.  
« N’y pense pas, Corbeau, cet étranger ne pourra pas prendre soin d’un enfant de notre peuple, encore moins ici. » commença-elle en repoussant son ancien mari et amant qui s’approchait, toujours Corbeau et Homme. Elle se renfrogna quand il ne cacha pas un certain amusement dans son visage et son attitude.  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, je devrais déjà serrer cet enfant dans mes bras, je devrais le consoler, au lieu de te regarder te moquer de moi ainsi, gronda-elle d’une voix plus sombre et amère. Tu n’as jamais été humain, tu ne sais pas ce qu’est la douleur, la solitude et devoir souffrir dans la mer en étant seul au monde. »  
  
A ces mots, le visage de Corbeau-Homme se figea et perdit peu à peu son sourire, sans que pour autant la colère naquit dans ses yeux changeant, d’un brun doré qui devenait aussi jaune et brillant que les lumières douces du soleil d’été. Elle aimait ces yeux autrefois, elle aimait se blottir dans la couche et entendre son croassement avant de se blottir contre lui ou de le dominer physiquement, sa chair et ses plumes contre sa peau nue, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sedna pourrait l’enlacer là, elle pourrait demander ce que demandaient les femmes, sans que leur pacte fût renouvelé, sans que rien ne changeât, ni la complicité, ni la distance. Cependant, elle ne demanderait pas, encore moins avec l’enfant qui demandait une aide et un secours que Corbeau lui refusait.  
  
« Sedna, je connais ta peine, je sais ta solitude et ta colère, ta haine et tes regrets. Je connais ta colère implacable et ta douce compassion. C’est pour ça que l’enfant doit vivre.  
\- Pour mieux souffrir et moi, pour mieux te haïr, Corbeau, lâcha-elle avec une rancœur qui rendait sa voix encore plus froide et profonde.  
\- Mon ancienne femme, regarde ce qui va se produire.  
\- Par ta faute ?  
\- Oh, j’aimerai dire que oui, mais non, même pas.  
\- Il va probablement le laisser mourir, comme l’être froid qu’il est, commenta Sedna en conservant son ton glacial.  
\- Nanook m’avait fait la même remarque pour ses petites. Il a perdu son pari. Hum, les yeux de la mère étaient vraiment bons, d’ailleurs. »  
  
Sedna lui offrit la grimace à la fois pleine de dégoût et de colère, celle des disettes quand il avait tellement faim qu’il était prêt à dévorer la chair de ses doigts coupés avant qu’elle fut transformée en phoque.  
  
« Quel pari ? Corbeau, à quoi joues-tu ?  
\- Moi ? Oh, à rien, seulement quelques paris, quelques observations, quelques tests. On s’ennuie tellement ici, il faut bien un peu de distraction.  
\- Tu t’ennuies au point de faire échouer un bateau avec un enfant à bord, chéri ? »  
  
Corbeau-Homme sursauta et croassa de surprise et d’indignation mêlées. Il s’agitait dans l’eau, comme un corbeau manquant de se noyer. Soudain, Sedna pensa qu’il serait si facile de l’entrainer dans les profondeurs pour mieux l’y noyer.  
  
« Sedna, enfin, je suis vil, mais pas à ce point ! Je protège notre peuple. Je suis trickster-créateur, non pas trickster-destructeur. Je ne ferais pas de mal à cet enfant. Je veux le sauver et l’aider autant que toi. »  
  
Sedna ne pouvait pas saisir si c’était le fruit de son affection pour lui ou simplement la connaissance qu’elle avait accumulé qui lui faisait dire ça, mais l’horreur luisait dans ses yeux. Il ne mentait pas.  
  
« La mère des oursonnes de Nanook...  
\- J’avais faim, désespérément faim, Nanook aussi. Ensemble, nous avons vu un chasseur abattre la mère, sans voir les petits. Il semblait bon, alors, j’ai fait un pari, celui qu’il prendrait soin des enfants. Le gagnant pouvait manger la mère. J’ai cru gagné. Ce ne fut pas le cas Sedna, il partit sans demander son reste, en laissant le cadavre et les enfants ourses pleurant leur mère. Puis, l’homme au corps de glace est apparu et Nanook, voulant se jouer de moi, m’a dit que le pari tenait encore car cela restait un homme blanc. Il suffisait qu’il s’arrêtât Sedna, pour que je gagne. Il s’est arrêté, il a prit les petites dans les bras et les a amené chez lui. Depuis ce jour, Nanook regarde ses filles grandir et moi, j’ai des restes d’ourse à grignoter.  
\- Depuis, tu défends un étranger, l’accusa Sedna d’une voix lourde de reproche.  
\- J’observe Sedna. J’apprends. » affirma Corbeau avec la voix qu’il prenait rarement, quand il était sérieux. « Et puis, ne trouves-tu pas ça trop facile. Un enfant qui meurt, un enfant qui se noie. Fin de l’histoire, sans suite. Ne préférais-tu pas le voir grandir, d’être à la fois sa sauveuse et sa gardienne ? »  
Le visage de Sedna se mua en une moue méfiante et dubitative. Elle regarda l’enfant, pour mieux voir un spectacle qu’elle crut imaginaire, au premier abord. L’étranger qui tendait le bras à l’enfant tremblant et transi de froid. Les petites ourses étaient aux pieds de l’homme, aussi sages que s’il fut leur mère.  
« Est-ce que l’étranger au cœur de glace est bon avec elles ?  
\- Aussi bon qu’un étranger peut l’être avec des oursonnes.  
\- Veilleras-tu sur lui quand l’enfant sera loin de la mer, loin de moi ?  
\- Autant que toi quand il sera près de la mer.  
\- S’il est malheureux, tu le feras venir ici et je le noierai pour abréger ses souffrances.  
\- Pas de problème, promit Corbeau avec un mélange de nonchalance et de sérieux qui rappelait l’homme à l’habit grossier et aux lunettes noires qu’elle épousa des millénaires auparavant.  
\- Il nous oubliera sans nous avoir connus, commenta Sedna en voyant l’enfant grelottant dans les bras de l’homme qui le tenait avec une forme de tendresse, elle devait le reconnaitre.  
\- Non, je te le promets.  
\- Pars, au lieu de faire de telles promesses, pars et veille à ce que ce soir et ceux à venir ne soient pas ses derniers. S’il doit mourir, je veux que ce ne soit pas si loin de la mer. »  
  
Il ne répondit que par un croassement avant de s’envoler, planant près de l’étranger et l’orphelin terrifié et fiévreux. L’étranger ne le remarqua pas lorsque Corbeau s’installa dans un recoin de son palais, ni quand il le regarda s’occuper de l’orphelin installé dans une des rares pièces chaudes, la couverture en fourrure d’ourse sur lui, son petit visage d’enfant chiffonné par les larmes et la fièvre. Corbeau habita ses rêves, sans intervenir sur son état physique, prenant soin de son esprit. L’enfant volait dans ses rêves, avant de tomber dans la mer, là, Corbeau le sauvait et ils parcouraient ensuite à pied la banquise. Nanook les rejoignit une fois, à la fois homme et ours, observant l’enfant en grognant.  
  
« Que fait-il ici ?  
\- Du tourisme. C’est très bon pour la forme, vu ton ventre, essaie, Nanook, répondit avec un sourire Corbeau.  
\- Je le pensais déjà mort.  
\- Il ne le sera pas avant longtemps. Je l’ai promis à Sedna.  
\- Pourquoi promettre une chose pareille ?  
\- Ma bonté d’âme est sans limite, surtout quand on me donne à manger.  
\- Je pensais qu’il ne fallait plus intervenir que dans des cas exceptionnels parmi les hommes, grogna le grand ours, au risque de perturber l’équilibre comme le font déjà d’autres dieux parmi le monde.  
\- Ah mais je n’interviens pas. Nanook, voyons, c’est seulement un rêve.  
\- Dans ce cas, il mourra. » commenta le chasseur à tête d’ours en observant davantage l’enfant. Celui-ci était maigre, encore pâle et terrifié de la mer, ses joues portant la trace de larmes qui n’étaient pas encore nées. « Il est trop faible pour le grand Nord, trop faible pour cette vie, Corbeau. Regarde-le, il a la peau sur les os.  
\- Oh, mas moi aussi, je suis petit et j’ai peau sur les os, ça s’appelle ne pas avoir de graisse, Nanook. Je te dis, tourisme. Dans ton cas, ça devrait aussi être régime. Ça te réussit pas Svalbard. »  
  
Nanook gronda à la façon d’un prédateur qui allait sauter sur sa proie, son regard sur le Corbeau-Homme et l’enfant-esprit était sans appel, implacable et dur, mais pourtant sans aucune cruauté. Le sourire de Corbeau était grand et sa main large et chaude, aux ongles comme des serres, tenait solidement l’enfant. Ainsi, il avait moins peur que Nanook escomptait en venant ici.  
  
« Plus sérieusement, laisse-lui du temps, Nanook et il deviendra un grand chasseur, je peux te l’assurer. »  
  
Comme Corbeau l’avait prévu, Nanook rit, plein d’assurance et d’arrogance.. Puis, il s’arrêta devant les yeux sérieux et sans aucun humour de Corbeau. Cependant, le pire fut quand le petit se détacha de l’étreinte pour mieux se planter devant lui, les joues gonflées et les sourcils froncés d’un minuscule enfant de trois étés.  
  
« Je vais devenir grand chasseur ! » parla l’enfant avec le langage simplifié des bébés. Le rire de Nanook redoubla tellement qu’il se plia en deux, une main sur son ventre.  
« Je vais chasser toi si tu continues rire, bougonna l’enfant-esprit, arrête. »  
Le rire ne cessa que lorsque le petit frappa le museau d’un coup de poing sans force. Ahuri, Nanook le regarda un instant sans réaction, jusqu’à ce que son cri couvrit le rire du Corbeau. Cri qui fit détaler l’enfant, ensuite, de rage, Nanook laissa échapper : « Tu es encore un ourson d’homme, tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te mange la tête pour ces mots et ce geste. Mais quand tu seras grand, viens me voir et je te donnerais la leçon que j’ai donnée à des ancêtres, alors, tu me respecteras ou tu mourras, petit ourson. »  
Il renifla avec agressivité, puis, il tendit ses griffes vers son ami et son ennemi le Corbeau. « Et toi, ne t’avise pas de l’aider.  
\- Mais bien entendu, Nanook. » promit Corbeau en ne cessant pas de sourire.  


* * *

  
« Tu es fou, Corbeau ! Nanook va le tuer, rugit Sedna. Il en a déjà l’intention alors que le garçon dérive encore entre le monde des rêves et celui des hommes.  
\- Nanook a dit qu’il attendrait qu’il soit grand.  
\- Il ne sera jamais prêt, dit Sedna d’un ton sombre et farouche. Plusieurs jours se sont déjà écoulés sans qu’il se réveille.  
\- Il lui faut du temps, ancienne femme. Aujourd’hui, il a réagi pour la première fois, sans que je lui dise quoi faire. Auparavant, son esprit était plus silencieux et plus vide qu’une ombre. Maintenant, il ne demande qu’à apprendre et voir au delà du monde des rêves. Bientôt viendra le jour où il se réveillera et recommencera à vivre. »  
Corbeau s’était installé sur la rive et parlait avec Sedna, les serres enfoncées dans la neige, sans se soucier du froid, pendant que Sedna croisait ses bras devant lui, le torse sorti de l’eau, ses cheveux noirs couvrant ses seins.  
« Il deviendra fort, ma femme.  
\- Pour cela, il faut qu’il se réveille, grogna Sedna. Et tu ne peux rien faire.  
\- Oh, bien entendu, mais je n’ai jamais rien dit pour toi. » fit remarquer Corbeau avec un ton à la fois amusé et complice. Interdit, elle le regarda, puis, sa figure se couvrit d’un masque d’agacement teinté d’amusement. « Tu seras toujours le même, mon ancien époux.  
\- C’est ainsi que tu m’aimais.  
\- Et que je te hais. Parfois. » ajouta-elle, sans qu’elle eut besoin de dire qu’elle l’aimait. Corbeau avait comprit sans qu’elle eut besoin de dire à entendre son rire-croassement.  
  
Délaissant son ancien mari, elle regarda les moignons de ses mains et mordit celui de l’annulaire, aussi fort qu’il fut possible pour elle, assez pour arracher la chair, qui devient vivante et prit forme. Un phoque naquit, un autre et encore un autre, déjà adultes, ceux-ci s’accouplèrent et le banc se forma de lui-même, sous les yeux satisfaits et amusés de Corbeau qui s’envola alors.  


* * *

  
Lorsque Corbeau-Homme lui versa du lait de phoque sur les lèvres, l’enfant bougea, recracha un peu de breuvage magique. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, affaibli et affamé, les yeux encore dans le monde des rêves, une main sur son front, celle de l’étranger, Corbeau l’observait, comme toujours. La plus jeune fille de Nanook s’approcha pour accueillir l’inconnu en le léchant, la plus vieille se contenta de l’observer. L’étranger fit reculer les deux enfants-ours et parla doucement à l’enfant, d’une voix qu’il voulu douce et qui fut froide. Cependant, l’enfant ne fut pas effrayé, trop affaibli, trop curieux, aussi.  
Cette nuit et les deux autres qui suivirent, pendant son sommeil, alors que Corbeau-Homme chassait avec lui, Corbeau-Oiseau glissait du lait de phoque-moignon dans sa bouche, restaurant plus vite son corps, sans que nul ne s’en aperçût. La journée, l’étranger le nourrissait avec de la soupe, utilisant le saumon qu’il pêchait en masse, grâce à Sedna.  
L’étranger ne connût pas de disette malgré sa propension à ne pas remercier les dieux. Rapidement, à la surprise de l’homme, l’enfant devînt assez fort et rétabli pour vouloir le suivre, des vêtements plus ou moins habilement cousus par l’étranger sur son dos. L’étranger lui construisit des jouets de bois et de glace, se servant des restes du bateau qu’il avait pu séché grâce à ses machines, serrant l’enfant dans les bras et lui racontant des histoires pour l’endormir, même s’il ne comprenait pas encore ses paroles, à peine son nom qu’il écorchait comme l’étranger écorcha un peu le sien, au début.  
Par contraste, l’étranger mit un temps infiniment long à le laisser sortir, plus encore à entamer des expéditions où il l’accompagna, Corbeau à leur talon. L’enfant le collait partout, durant ses pêches, ses chasses, toujours prêt de lui, à chaque pas qu’il faisait, comme les deux petites ourses qui grandissaient elles-aussi, plus fortes et indépendantes chaque jour.  
  
Pour nourrir sa famille, l’étranger chassait tout, mais ne négociait jamais, n’allait pas voir les hommes. Ce n’était pas bon, même pour un étranger, de vivre ainsi loin des autres.  
  
Alors, un jour, Corbeau demandé à Mère Caribou de lui offrir ses enfants, en échange d’un vœu qu’il avait l’intention de tordre s’il était trop contraignant, pour le bien d’un enfant et de ce qui devenait chaque jour davantage son père. Ce furent d’abord des caribous que l’homme vit de loin, un quelques individus isolés. Il les tua à distance, avec son arme, les ramenant dans la caverne qu’il occupait avec son enfant.  
Profitant du fait qu’il n’avait ni armure, ni ourses, Corbeau peaufina son plan.  
Quelques jours plus tard, Corbeau-Homme vient à la rencontre de l’étranger, comme un chasseur itinérant perdu dans une tempête de neige créée pour l’occasion, le traineau plein de peaux de bêtes, de provisions et de merveilles. Installé dans une grotte avec son protégé, l’étranger ne put le chasser, se méfia de lui, ne s’approcha pas du feu, mais ne le quitta pas du regard quand l’enfant s’approchait de lui et des flammes. Ce fut une expérience très amusante durant laquelle Corbeau prit son accent anglais le plus immonde, donna un livre de contes à l’enfant qui sourit d’un air radieux, ce qui rendit encore plus grincheux l’étranger, qui se retrouva bientôt pris dans son premier troc. Il s’en tira plutôt bien, pour un débutant. Il connut d’autres trocs, d’autres rencontres au fil des voyages entre le Pôle Nord et le Groenland. L’enfant grandissait lentement, apprenant peu à peu une langue et ce fut aussi le cas de l’étranger, qui fit des recherches avec la nouvelle science humaine, métallique et sans âme, disait Sedna, fascinante et curieuse, disait Corbeau.  
Cependant, Nanook attendait son heure, comme le trickster l’avait prévu.  


* * *

  
Il attaqua quand l’enfant eut six ans et sept printemps, ce qui s’appelait de la triche.  
Le fait que Koonak commençait sérieusement à répéter qu’il était plus un petit garçon maintenant et qu’il avait tué son premier phoque n’était pas une excuse pour ce qui faillit devenir un désastre. Ainsi que la raison de la disparition d’un quart des ours polaires pour cause de famine, mais c’était une histoire entre Sedna et Nanook, Corbeau laissait les deux s’arranger ou ne pas s’arranger, peu importe.  
Nanook se défendait en disant que ce n’était seulement que l’un de ses fils, l’un des plus forts, comme par hasard. Cependant, Corbeau s’était juré de se venger aussitôt qu’il aurait trouvé l’idée la plus fabuleuse du siècle, de préférence plus humiliante encore que de glisser sur la glace plusieurs fois de suite devant un public d’ours polaires, en se prenant la figure dans cent glaciers.  
D’une façon assez frustrante, ça ne faisait rire que lui et seulement enrager Nanook quelques minutes. Frustrant et sans intérêt.  
  
L’enfant s’était éloigné quelques instants de la surveillance de l’étranger en suivant Shaka qui courrait, Nouchka à ses talons. L’ours adulte avait faim, donc, son esprit protecteur et ultime père lui pointa l’enfant qui jouait seul dans la toundra, appelant ses sœurs-ourses en riant. L’ours adulte chargea aussitôt et l’enfant le vit presque trop tard avant que Shaka surgit pour mordre son nouvel adversaire au cou et de se faire griffer aussitôt sous les yeux terrifiés de l’enfant qui cria maintenant, haut et fort avant de lancer son harpon qui perfora l’épaule de l’ours adulte, rugissant de colère, de rage et de douleur. Il allait se précipiter sur l’enfant quand l’étranger gela ses pattes arrière, le laissant battre l’air de ses griffes, avant d’abréger ses souffrances en enfonçant son couteau dans sa gorge.  
L’étranger posa les yeux sur le visage entre terreur et admiration de l’enfant et se baissa pour mieux observer les éventuelles blessures quand l’enfant pointa une Shaka blessée qui revenait ensanglantée. Avec un soupir, de soulagement ou de lassitude, seul lui pouvait le dire, l’homme regarda l’entaille peu profonde devant l’enfant, maintenant inquiet pour son amie et sœur.  


* * *

  
Sedna fut en colère contre Nanook, mais ça ne dura pas, parce qu’il était comme elle, un esprit tantôt bienfaiteur, tantôt implacable, qui demandait le respect sous peine de lourdes sanctions. Elle ne garda pas son amertume, la laissant s’exprimer à travers une quantité moins élevée de phoques, des vents soufflant plus durement grâce à Narssuk sur les ours mâles, asséchant leurs gorges sans les tuer. Concernant Nanook lui-même, il put se réjouir de trouver des saumons car les phoques, les baleines et les morses le fuirent jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne la trouver dans son palais, au fond des mers, sur la forme d’Ours-Homme.  
  
« Tu viens pour t’excuser ?  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je m’excuser pour avoir laisser le cycle de la Nature s’accomplir ?  
\- Tu as triché, enragea soudain la déesse, plus puissante que jamais, l’eau et le sol tremblant au soin de sa voix profonde. Ta fierté et ton impatience ont failli coûter la vie à un membre innocent de notre peuple et du tien. Je ne dis rien à un cas isolé de mâle affamé, mais tu l’as lâché contre l’enfant et l’ourson, l’esprit-soleil l’a vu.  
\- Je dois lui apprendre la peur, comme à ses ancêtres. Il doit nous respecter et nous craindre, sinon, que deviendra-il élever par un étranger ? Si j’avais voulu le tuer, j’aurais planté mes griffes dans sa chair. »  
Le visage que Sedna lui offrit fut fermé et froid, comme le givre et le vent du nord. Seul un infime rictus à la fois amusé et cruel ou désabusé pouvait révéler ses sentiments.  
  
« Tiens donc, tu as sacrifié un de tes plus forts et beaux fils pour rien. Cela ne te ressemble pas, Nanook.  
\- J’en aurais d’autres, de plus forts, de plus beaux.  
\- Si les hommes n’ont pas réduits ton peuple en poussière ou contraint à l’exil avant que ça n’arrive, ours, pointa Sedna d’une voix acide.  
\- Dans ce cas, je le suivrais dans la tombe ou dans l’exil. Dans tout les cas, je ne laisserais pas les hommes nous considérer, moi et les miens, comme des êtres indignes de peur et de respect. Si je t’ai mis en colère, femme de la mer, je te présente mes excuses, mais cesse de t’en prendre à mon peuple, je t’en prie. »  
  
Sedna accepta ses paroles, parce qu’elle était dans un bon jour et qu’à terme, l’aventure avait gravé certaines choses positives dans l’esprit de l’enfant. De plus, il était difficile de tenir rigueur aux esprits purs, sans passif comme le sien, elle l’avait comprit depuis ses débuts. Ils étaient faits ainsi, nul ne pourrait jamais les changer. Corbeau resterait Corbeau, ainsi que Nanook et les autres, tous ne formant qu’un, au fond, ultime être et puissance.  
  
« Va à la surface, Nanook et ne triche plus. L’enfant ne te voulait pas querelle, maintenant, il saura craindre les autres ours et respecter ses sœurs-ourses, par amour et gratitude. Quant à toi, oublie ta colère à son égard et regarde-le. Quand il sera adulte et chasseur, là, je le ferais venir à toi et il devra subir ton épreuve, seul. Uniquement là, nous verrons s’il est digne de ton respect comme toi, tu es digne du sien et celui de son peuple. Va et trouve la paix. » dit Sedna de sa voix profonde. L’ours-homme acquiesça avant de s’en aller. Il fut accueilli à la surface par un croassement de corbeau au-dessus de lui.  
« Alors, Nanook, la peur n’a pas fait fondre ce qui te sert de graisse. Pourtant, tu en aurais bien besoin.  
\- Corbeau, un jour, je te mangerais pour le plaisir de te faire taire. » affirma l’ours, avant que Corbeau se posa sur son museau, par provocation, par jeu, par envie.  
« Allons, mon ami, apprends à rire.  
\- Ce n’est pas drôle, Corbeau, quand deux esprits aussi puissants que vous s’attachent à ce point à un ourson d’homme aussi médiocre et ordinaire. Il n’y a rien de spécial dans l’enfant.  
\- Oh, tu penses que nous avons aussi peu de goût que ça, Nanook ? » s’esclaffa Corbeau, ce qui fit grogner l’ours. « Ne t’avise pas de te moquer de moi. Il est plus faible que le plus faible de mes nouveau-nés et s’il n’était pas si bien surveillé, il serait déjà mort.  
\- Non, mais regardez-le, il fait sa mauvaise foi. Avoue que tu es vexé que ta fille préférée ait choisi son frère plutôt que ton fils et tu n’aimes pas perdre. Surtout face à des oursons et des étrangers. Ta si grande fierté doit s’en porter presque aussi mal que le jour où un enfant de trois printemps t’a frappé, toi, le grand esprit-ours du Nord.  
\- Ça suffit, Corbeau ! » feula Nanook en claquant ses dents pour avaler l’oiseau, sans succès. Le rire se propagea dans l’air, joyeux et incisif. « Allons, fais pas le mesquin, c’est mon rôle. »  
L’oiseau se mua en homme, l’ours en fit de même, l’un était petit et maigre, l’autre large et musclé. Tout les deux se regardaient face à face, puis Corbeau rit. « On est ridicule. Tu as raison, il est ordinaire, il n’a rien, il est encore faible, même si je suis persuadé qu’il sera un bon chasseur plus tard.  
\- Alors, pourquoi tellement d’attention ?  
\- Oh, seulement de l’affection, c’est tout.  
\- Je n’aime pas ça, l’ourson pourrait grandir en ayant de fausses idées, avoir plus d’ambition qu’il en faut pour un homme. De plus, si vous manifestez ce genre de réaction à de trop nombreuses reprises, l’équilibre va s’en trouver perturbé. »  
Corbeau ne riait plus, mais il souriait toujours, il posa une main sur l’épaule large de l’ours. « Hé, mon ours, tu l’as dit toi-même, il n’a rien de spécial. S’il doit s’attirer des problèmes, ce seront les siens, je me contente d’obéir à Sedna, de le laisser voir les armes qui pourraient lui être utiles. A lui de voir et de les saisir, de les utiliser, d’apprendre. Le reste ne me concerne pas. Alors, arrête de toujours t’inquiéter. » s’exclama avec joie Corbeau avant de s’envoler. Nanook grogna, avec agacement et affection. « Je m’inquiète de tout parce que tu ne t’inquiète de rien, sale petit fripon. »  
Corbeau semblait déjà parti, mais un croassement indigné et joueur fut porté par le vent de l’ouest à son oreille.  


* * *

  
Le soir, Corbeau se glissa dans la chambre de l’enfant, le rejoignant dans le monde des rêves, comme autrefois, quand il était encore faible et vulnérable. Là-bas, il se présenta sous la forme de Père Corbeau, Corbeau-Oiseau et enfin, Corbeau-Homme pour lui apprendre ce que Nanook et Sedna ne voudraient pas qu’il lui apprenne. Il longea avec lui les plaines de neige et la toundra, les steppes et les côtes, chassant sans tuer des animaux qui ne pouvaient mourir, comme eux ne pouvaient pas manger.  
  
« Pourquoi penses-tu que je fais ça ? » demanda Corbeau-Homme une fois que le soir commença à tomber, la lumière du soleil couchant se reflétant sur la mer grise et la neige blanche. « Penses-tu que tu sois spécial ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je devrais faire quelque chose plus tard, comme dans les contes ?  
\- Probablement pas si tu restes ici. » répondit d’un ton malicieux et énigmatique le trickster et protecteur Corbeau. Koonak le regarda à la fois boudeur et interdit, puis, la tristesse s’installa sur son visage, parce qu’il s’agissait de l’esprit de Koonak, la vraie nature de son âme, non pas l’enfant de tous les jours. Il sentit la main de Corbeau dans ses cheveux, chaude et douce, il les ébouriffa avec affection.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, Koonak ? » demanda Corbeau. Koonak eut l’air songeur, afin d’être décidé et ferme, presque trop sérieux pour un enfant de sa sature, mais c’était un orphelin qui vivait seul avec son père adoptif. Il ne pouvait pas seulement sourire, pour toujours, surtout s’il vivait au grand nord, au milieu de neige et des glaciers.  
« Protéger mes sœurs-ourses, répondit le garçon avec une détermination sans vaille dans sa voix et ses yeux maintenant d’un brun sombre. Et rendre mon père heureux. Le reste n’a pas d’importance.  
\- Oh, même moi ? Je dois l’avouer, je suis déçu ! » s’exclama Corbeau-Homme, alors, Koonak s’accrocha à lui, comme lorsqu’il était encore un bébé sans défense, presque sans vie, presque sans âme.  
« Non, désolé. Vous aussi, je vous veux heureux, désolé !  
\- Je sais, Koonak, je sais. » chuchota Corbeau en prenant l’enfant dans les bras, le berçant comme il avait déjà été bercé, pendant que les larmes se formaient, peu à peu, au coin des paupières.  
« C’est Shaka. Elle a failli... pour moi... et j’ai rien pu... j’veux plus être un petit garçon, j’veux être un chasseur, déclara-il en essuyant ses larmes et se dégageant de lui. Le plus grand de tous. Je veux être un homme, Corbeau, apprend-moi. »  
  
Corbeau-Homme ria alors, ce qui rendit l’enfant triste et dépité.  
« Tu ne fais même pas la différence entre un homme et un chasseur et tu veux apprendre à être un homme d’un oiseau. Es-tu sérieux, mon garçon ? » demanda l’esprit en prenant la forme du père d’âme de son protégé, l’étranger à la peau de glace et aux yeux tristes et clairs. « Apprends par toi-même, mon garçon, apprends et peut-être qu’un jour, nous nous reverrons. »  
Ce fut ainsi qu’il lui dit adieu. Koonak se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, la tête remplie d’ailes noires et les yeux de larmes. Invisible, Corbeau plana au-dessus de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en alla de la chambre, pour rejoindre ses sœurs-ourses et qu’il commença à jouer avec elles, un sourire de nouveau sur le visage, pendant que de l’autre côté de la pièce, l’étranger lui demandait la prudence.  
Corbeau partit à ce moment-là, de l’entrée de la grotte, sans se retourner, pour rejoindre Sedna dans les profondeurs, pour lui parler comme dans le passé du présent et du futur, sans que cela changerait quoique ce fut pour eux. Car ils étaient Esprits et Dieux du Grand Nord. Certaines choses restaient immuables, même si le dieu chaotique demandait chaque jour une distraction nouvelle qu'il oublierait au fil des siècles, hormis quelques rares exceptions gravées dans sa mémoire, comme son ancienne femme et amante, Sedna. 

 


End file.
